Animal Kingdom Hearts
by ZooCross0vers
Summary: As light and darkness continue their never ending battle, a certain evil sorceress, plans to execute a deadly plan upon the non-suspecting citizens of Zootopia. Will Nick and Judy be able to stop the invasion of these new strange creatures called the heartless? Or will they need help from Sora and company? COVER ART BY: maitreya76 (Look for him on Tumblr! :D )
1. Prologue

_**Hello, my dear readers! ZooCross0vers here again! :D Bringing you another crossover in honor of the long awaited release of Kingdom Hearts 3! :D**_

 _ **This is actually my first and very likely only video game crossover, because dear Lord video games are long, but...who knows! Anyway, here's a Zootopia/ Kingdom Hearts crossover. This was originally inspired by the beautiful KDH/Zootopia comic done by the talented Ky-Jane. Look for her on Tumblr with that name, she's got really beautiful art. Though just so you know, my story has absolutely nothing to do with her comic. This is my own take on such a crossover. I'm basically treating this kind of like a level you'd come across if they were to ever include a Zootopia level in the Kingdom Hearts franchise. So yes, this will be my first ever "original" fic. As it won't be the Zootopia characters taking the roles of Sora and company this time.**_

 _ **By the way, just so you know, I've only ever played Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. So if you've actually played every single Kingdom Hearts game there is out there and actually somehow managed to follow the story without getting LOST! Lol, please help me out if something falls out of the lore. I did do some research as to when these characters were last seen, but yeah help me out if I'm wrong on something. I'm gonna do my best with this, but I'm just gonna try to keep it as simple as possible. You know, when these games focused only on the heartless and stealing the hearts of the pure and anybody else they could. Anyway, just so you know, this is mainly Nick and Judy's story, so don't expect us to be following around Sora and the others too much outside of Zootopia. Don't worry though because they still play a very important role once they get to Zootopia. ;)**_

 _ **With that said, let's dive in, shall we?**_

 _ **...**_

 **Animal Kingdom...Hearts**

Prologue:

Two dark figures plot in darkness, unseen - their differing silhouettes blending into the dark room they inhabit.

"It's been over two weeks," groans a gruff, burly voice emanating from the shorter, heavyset silhouette, "How much longer is that bird brain supposta take-"

"Shh, patience my friend," replies a sultry feminine voice emanating from a tall, horned silhouette. "If all has gone well with my pet, then the wait will certainly be worth the reward."

"Oh!" the husky silhouette crosses his arms in a huff, "I just don't get it. I thought we was after the data from all the worlds? So why are we goin' back to doin' things the old fashioned way?"

"Because my dear minion, it is always best to have a contingency plan to fall back on if one plan fails or is delayed."

"Yeah, but…" The robust silhouette scratches his head, not quite following her.

"King Mickey will surely keep the data escape well guarded for the time being. And I refuse to stand around and allow that brat Sora and Organization XIII to make a fool of me any longer!" The tall silhouette casts green and yellow flames upon her shadow, causing the round silhouette to cower in fear from her.

"Th-Then, what do ya suppose we do?"

The tall silhouette chuckles confidently, her flames burning out. "My dear ally, have you not been paying attention for the last two weeks?"

"N-No, of course I have! But how will sendin' Diablo out to far off undiscovered worlds help us get ahead of that Sora kid and Organization XIII?"

"Simple, they're much too distracted dealing with one another and their own personal affairs than to even give me a passing glance. Not to mention, King Mickey still believes that I will continue to pursue the data escape. Any other plan I attempt that has nothing to do with the data escape will surely go undetected. Don't you agree?"

"Ah, I get what you're sayin'!" the chubby silhouette rubs his hands mischievously. "So your sayin' we're goin' to be conquerin' worlds and hearts right under their noses, right?"

"Not quite so simply. We're not merely going after different worlds, but new ones. Untouched by Sora or Organization XIII and their nobodies."

"Hehe, just like old times!" The hefty silhouette punches a fist to his other hand.

"Yes. This time however, I don't intend on making the same mistake. This time! I will ensure that each world I visit remains in darkness! A darkness sealed that not even Sora will be able to save them!"

"How do ya plan to do that?" asks the curious husky silhouette.

The tall shadow smirks, "In all our travels, I've learned something regarding our young enemy and the seven princesses of heart. And that's that they all have one thing in common."

"And what's that?" asks the shadowy minion.

"They're both necessary if we ever wish to conquer Kingdom Hearts for ourselves."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," concurs the robust shadow. "But those princesses are bein' heavily guarded and there's no way that kid Sora will ever help us out."

"No, but that's where my ingenious plan comes in. For you see, I've conjured up a theory. One where we will have no need to rely on that boy. And one in which we will easily be able to overpower anyone who attempts to get in our way in obtaining the princesses or Kingdom Hearts."

A yellow orb atop the staff wielded by the tall silhouette glows. "Ah, I see my pet has returned." She raises the staff and a corridor of darkness opens. Out from the portal exists a raven. The raven sets himself on a dowel perch within the dark room, carrying something in his mouth.

The tall silhouette pets the raven's head, "My dear Diablo, have you found a world worth conquering for me?" Diablo nods. "And did you find the purity and darkness I seek?"

Diablo nods again, confident. The shadowy woman chuckles, "Excellent," she tickles the raven's chin, "You've done well my pet. I look forward to reading your mind and seeing the things you've seen."

The raven caws, shaking his head to bring his master's attention to his beak. "Oh? What's this?" The tall dark figure takes what's in Diablo's mouth and chuckles.

"What is it?" asks the round minion.

The tall shadow extends her hand out, giving her servant a good look at the object in her grasp. "This my minion, is our first step to getting ahead. Far, far ahead of Sora and Organization XIII. This world will be the first to witness the effects of my theory set into motion." The round silhouette gazes in awe at the object in his mistresses hand - a police badge. "This... _Zootopia_."

...

 _ **Creepy...am I right? ;D Lol! Hope you enjoyed the prologue. I will be releasing just one more chapter after this one (01/29/19) and that'll be it for now. After Chapter 1 there will be a pretty long hiatus on this as I mainly just wanted to share this for now due to the new game's release. Don't worry though, it will be back, but as of now I can't promise a date. So keep in touch on my Tumblr or profile page for any updates on this later down the months.**_ _ **But hey, at least the wait'll give us all time to binge play Kingdom Hearts 3 in the meantime! xD**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Second Chance

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey guys! Today's Kingdom Hearts 3's release date! Yay! So once again, in honor of its release, here is a new chapter for you! :D**_

...

Chapter 1: A Second Chance

" _Welcome one and all! It's truly a beautiful day for a parade here in our gorgeous city of Zootopia! As you can see right behind me, everything's still getting set up for the parade to start as we celebrate the very first anniversary since our city was saved from falling to its knees to the Night Howler epidemic caused by former Mayor of Zootopia, Dawn Bellwether."_

Pulling away from the TV, a prison recreation room is revealed. Said former mayor, sits in a chair watching the news, her arms crossed angrily at the mention of her name by the bright and chipper, wolf reporter.

The wolf continues to report from a sky box giving a bird's eye view of the street covered with parked parade floats, " _Yesiree! Just by the looks of those floats. It's a guarantee we're gonna have one beautiful and memorable parade for this momentous occasion. Fabienne, Pete,_ _back_ _to you!"_

Back at the ZNN studio, news anchors, Fabienne Growly, a snow leopard, and Peter Moosebridge, a moose, continue the report, " _Thank you Roscoe,"_ responds the snow leopard.

Peter Moosebridge nods, " _For those of you just tuning in. Exactly one year ago, pop sensation, Gazelle, played a packed concert at the Animalia Stadium not too long after Dawn Bellwether was discovered to be guilty of the Night Howler epidemic. Gazelle, alongside the newly reinstated mayor, Mayor Lionheart, considered the reestablished unity between prey and predators a thing to celebrate. Considering the pop star's outspoken activism during the epidemic, it only seemed fitting that the mayor declare this day,_ _Zoonity_ _. A day to push aside the divide that was created by the Night Howler scare and to celebrate our differences by bringing together all mammals regardless of species or classification."_

" _That's right,"_ Fabienne adds, " _As such, the pop star is scheduled to ride on the final float of the Zoonity Day parade alongside the two officers responsible for solving the Night Howler case, Zootopia's own heroes in blue, Officers Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde."_

Bellwether growls and slams a hard fist on the table next to her.

Things only get worse for the sheep when they cut to a press conference segment showing said bunny and fox, clad in their police uniforms. The surrounding press flash their cameras like mad and push forward their microphones trying to get their questions in and answers from the two officers, " _Officers! Officers! How does it feel knowing you'll be riding alongside Gazelle in the parade?"_

Nick answers the reporter with his trademark, confident half-lidded gaze, " _Are we honored to be riding in the same float as pop sensation, Gazelle in the parade? Yes, yes we are."_

Judy hums happily at Nick's answer, " _Absolutely. We also couldn't be happier knowing that we were able to help in bringing this city just a little bit closer together. And rest assured that Officer Wilde and I, along with the rest of the ZPD, will always be here to try to make the world a better place. For_ _all_ _mammals."_

Bellwether scrunches her face in vile, fury. She trembles in anger at the rabbit's words.

On screen, a frenzy of camera flashes sweep the two officers as the reporters try to barrage them with more questions,

" _Officer Hopps over here!"_

" _Officer Wilde!"_

" _Officers! Officers!"_

The image cuts back to the news anchors, " _Truly inspirational words,"_ says Fabienne.

" _From two truly inspirational mammals,"_ adds Peter.

Fabienne nods in agreement, " _Please stay tuned as we bring you more coverage on today's para-"_

 _CRASH!_ The TV screen _shatters_ as a chair suddenly flies towards it and breaks it! Bellwether huffs in anger trying to catch her breath after tossing her chair to the TV. The other prisoners eye her in confusion.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" yells C.O. Swinton, a blonde haired female pig correctional officer.

All fingers immediately point to Bellwether.

The pig huffs out a frustrated sigh as if saying, 'why am I not surprised?' She walks over to Bellwether with her hoofs at her hips. "Dawn Bellwether, I should've known. Alright, come on. It's back to solitary for you," C.O. Swinton grabs Bellwether by the arm. The sheep yanks her arm away.

"It wasn't me! It was...it was Big Baddy!" Bellwether points to a large she-wolf.

"What'd you say, lambchop?" The she-wolf gets up from her seat and menacingly rolls up the sleeves of her prison jumpsuit, ready to pounce on Bellwether.

Bellwether cowers and sinks under her wool at the wolf's size, "Nothing! Nothing."

C.O. Swinton motions her hoof to Big Baddy to go away, "Alright, get back to your seat Big Baddy. As for you Bellwether, I wouldn't put it past you tossing a chair to the TV. Especially with that parade going on. You're going to solitary, whether you like it or not." The pig drags Bellwether away by the arm.

...

The large, heavy door of Bellwether's lonely cell slams shut. C.O. Swinton locks the door and walks away, leaving the sheep alone.

Once Bellwether is sure the pig is gone, she kicks her bed and stomps around her cell, grumbling under her breath, "Stupid bunny. Stupid fox. If they hadn't discovered my plan, they wouldn't be talking so high and mighty," Bellwether elevates her voice to a higher pitch to mock Judy, "'We'll make the world a better place for all mammals.' Puh!" she scoffs, "If only I weren't locked up in here, I'd show them a better world worth living in. One free of all predators and stupid idealistic bunnies."

Bellwether flails her arms back and falls back on the bed. A melancholy expression overcomes her face. She lets out a defeated sigh, "Who am I kidding though? Truth is, they're out there, and I'm locked up in here. That's all there is to it. I'm never going to see that perfect world." Bellwether properly rests on the bed and curls up into a fetal position, facing the wall. She closes her sad eyes, hoping for sleep to eventually take her away from her misery for the rest of the day.

As Bellwether lay there, not a second later, did her cell's light suddenly start flickering like mad, forcing the sheep's eyes to immediately pop open. The curious sheep looks up to the wildly flickering bulb. She covers her vision with an arm as the flickering starts to burn her eyes, "Stupid pig. Can't even put me in a good room with proper lighting." She gets off her bed and walks toward the door. She knocks and tries to yell past the thick door, "Hello? C.O. Swinton! My cell's light bulb is on the fritz!" The bulb suddenly shuts off entirely as she says that, "Great. Hello?! Can anybody hear me?!"

"I can."

 _GASP!_ Bellwether suddenly gasps and turns around to face her dark cell, "Who said that?" The sheep asks with blind eyes in the pitch black darkness.

"I did."

Bellwether turns, frantically, as she tries to pinpoint the source of the mysterious voice, "Wh-Who? Who are you?! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here."

Bellwether turns to her right, to face where her cell's toilet is at. The sheep still can't see anything, but is certain that is where the voice is coming from, "Wh-Who are you? How did you get in my cell?!"

"Calm yourself, little sheep. I'm not going to hurt you."

"C.O. Swinton, didn't say anything about sharing a room. This _is_ solitary confinement after all," the sheep crosses her arms, irritated and annoyed. "So what? Are you a mouse or something that I didn't see you at first?"

"I'm not a prisoner, and I'm _certainly_ not a mouse."

Bellwether cocks an eyebrow in confusion, "Who are you then? What are you? What are you doing here?!"

A small chuckle surfaces from the mysterious voice. The dark figure produces an eerie green and yellowish light to visually reveal herself to the sheep. She's clad in a long black and purple dress that reaches to the floor and goes up past her head, forming long, pointy, devil like horns. She wields a large golden staff with a round golden gem on top. The mysterious woman eyes the sheep with her frightening yellow eyes. She smiles deviously at the little sheep.

Bellwether takes a step back. Her eyes look like they're about to bulge right out of their sockets at the sight of this strange, never before seen creature! Her jaw slacks, she's speechless and terrified.

"My name...is Maleficent. And _I_ am going to help you make your dream come true."

Bellwether just continues staring. She can't utter a word. She stammers at first, but finally manages to say something, "G-G-GUARDS! _GUARDS!_ " The sheep desperately knocks on the thick door. Hoping to reach someone's attention, "GUARDS HELP! THERE'S A STRANGE CREATURE IN MY CELL! C.O. SWINTON!"

"They can't hear you."

Bellwether quickly turns to face the mystery woman, her arms and back pressed hard against the cell door, "W-What? What do you mean they can't hear me?"

"Precisely that, they can't hear you while I'm here."

"W-What are you?" Bellwether asks near breathless, terrified by the creature's strange appearance.

"Technically, I'm a fairy. But I suppose, my physical appearance resembles that of a human."

"A _human_?" asks Bellwether, confused and terrified.

"A species of hairless mammal that doesn't exist in your world to put it simple," replies Maleficent.

"My world?" Bellwether asks, still keeping as far away as possible from the mysterious, never before seen creature.

Maleficent chuckles amused at the sheep's ignorance, "Yes, my dear little sheep. You see, there are many other worlds out there. Not in the sense of space travel, but consider it traveling between different dimensions or universes. Yours is but a small fish, in a vast ocean of worlds full of different creatures, such as myself."

The frightened sheep shakes her head in disbelief. She clasps hard at her face, "No, no. I must be dreaming. Yes! That's it! I-I fell asleep and this is all one big bad, really, _really_ weird dream!"

"You are not dreaming. I assure you this is all too real, Dawn Bellwether."

Bellwether gasps, "H-How do you know my name?"

Maleficent chuckles, "Let's just say, a little bird told me."

"Bird?" Bellwether asks, not at all familiar with the word.

Maleficent shakes her head, "Never mind. My point is, I know much about you," Maleficent strolls casually around the room, "I know you tried to divide your city by infecting predators with the Night Howlers, hoping that the growing fear for them would lead to their immediate exile and eventual extermination from both Zootopia and the entire world. But! You were stopped by a meddlesome rabbit officer and her fox companion. Isn't that right?"

Bellwether growls and crosses her arms angrily, "Don't remind me."

Maleficent smirks, admiring the sheep's anger, "What would you say if I could give you a second chance at revenge?"

Bellwether's eyes widen at the evil fairy's words. She looks to Maleficent with a fascinated, yet questionable brow. She scoffs, "Yeah, I wish. But look around you. I'm stuck in this cell until my prison sentence is up. Which fyi, won't be until a very, _very_ long time from now."

Maleficent scoffs, "My dear ignorant little sheep. Do you really think I can be limited by mere walls? How do you think I came into your cell in the first place? I certainly didn't use the front door, if that's what you're thinking."

Bellwether eyes her, curious, "Then, how _did_ you get in here?"

"In due time my dear. But onto the real question at hand. Are you willing to receive my help? Or not?" Maleficent takes a step toward the sheep. Bellwether takes a step back.

"That depends. Why do you want to help me? What do you gain out of my being able to take revenge?"

"Excellent questions. I see you're no fool," says Maleficent, impressed. "There is no need for you to worry. I want nothing from you…except, your full and absolute loyalty to my cause. And in exchange, I will grant you your revenge. So in a sense, consider me your fairy godmother here to make your dream world a reality."

Bellwether takes a curious step forward, her fear for the creature slowly subsiding. "My dream world?"

"Yes. You dream of a world without predators. A perfect world accommodated to your liking, do you not?"

"Well..." Bellwether smirks devilishly, picturing the world in her mind.

Maleficent smiles at the sheep's expression, "You have dark ambitions Bellwether, which is precisely how I managed to find you. You see, I chase after dark hearts much like yours, so that the wielders of those dark hearts can aid me in hunting down what I ultimately seek."

"Which would be?"

"Pure hearts."

"Huh?" Bellwether raises a completely puzzled brow.

Maleficent waves a hand over her staff, causing the orb to glow. An image forms inside the orb - it's Nick and Judy, talking playfully at a buffet table out in the streets of Zootopia, "These are the fox and rabbit that ruined your plans are they not?"

Bellwether growls and grumbles, "Yes."

Maleficent looks to the projection, "These two have very strong hearts. Some of the purest I've ever encountered."

Bellwether scoffs, "Yeah right. You're really trying to tell me that a _fox_ has a pure heart? Don't make me laugh."

"Believe what you will little sheep. But know that his heart _is_ strong and it appears to be at its strongest when near this rabbit girl. He seems to care a great deal for her." Bellwether raises a suspicious brow at that last statement. She turns her attention toward the orb, closely observing Nick as he playfully takes Judy's carrot pen and she attempts to reach for it. Judy giggles as Nick smiles - playfully yet warmly at his bunny partner. Bellwether's eyes widen, going back and forth between the two as realization hits her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not trying to tell me that, _that_ _fox_ actually has _feelings_ for Judy?!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Though it certainly does appear to be the case, does it not?" responds Maleficent, "They are very close to one another's hearts so it wouldn't be the strangest thing to surmise from his behavior."

"Not the strangest thing?!" Bellwether bleats in disgust, "That's the most _disgusting_ thing I could ever imagine! A predator in love with a prey?! Yuck! You know, I knew that fox was no good the moment I saw him! Though, what am I saying? Of course he's no good, he's a _fox_! If Judy were smart she'd break his heart fast before he no doubt one day tries to eat her-" Bellwether suddenly stops, only to chuckle at the thought, "But then again, him ripping her guts out might actually be pretty entertaining to watch."

"Yes. Though by the look of things, it is possible that she may feel the same way towards him." The image focuses on Judy. She holds her pen back in her paw, while simultaneously tugging playfully at Nick's tie. He appears to give her a heartfelt apology, complete with puppy dog eyes and a trembling lip. The goofy sight causes Judy to roll her eyes and giggle.

"Oh, how happy I am to know it's mutual," a snarky Bellwether responds sarcastically. "What exactly do their feelings for each other have to do with me or these pure hearts you seek?"

"Everything," Maleficent replies simply. She turns the image within the orb to focus on the parade floats. "There is a parade taking place to celebrate the unity they helped create by stopping you, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

Maleficent changes the projection once again to display an image of a large white door with a large keyhole by the knob. Surrounding the door is pitch black darkness, while light glows around the edges of it, "Your world, along with the many other worlds I've told you about, all have one thing in common: Light and Darkness. When you governed as mayor, your world was leaning towards the darkness. For you see, **influences** can serve as a strong weapon in determining which side a world leans toward. Your dark heart influenced and darkened the hearts of others, including your much hated bunny and fox." The projection shows Nick arguing with Judy during the Night Howler press conference, "However, once these two united again they defeated you..." The image transitions to them outsmarting Bellwether at the museum, "The day they overthrew you from power, your world regained a balance between light and dark. But now, with this whole 'Zoonity Day' parade, your world has begun leaning toward the light. Something, _I_ can't have. For if you must know one thing about me…" Maleficent forms a green heart and a black dragon in her hand as she speaks, "...it's that I _rule_ the darkness! I _feed_ off of it when it overtakes the hearts of others!" Maleficent has the dragon dive into the heart and swallow it whole. The dragon perishes into her palm as she balls it into a fist.

Bellwether flinches at the visual interpretation and gulps.

Maleficent continues with her explanation, " _That_ is were these two come in." Maleficent changes the projection on her staff back to Nick and Judy, "As I said, influences can be a strong weapon in determining a world's fate. If it hadn't been for these two, your world may have already been consumed by the darkness. The light that has now begun overwhelming your world is all thanks to them. They are Zootopia's heroes and because of that, many mammals admire them. They believe in them. They follow their example of unity between prey and predator."

Bellwether scoffs, crossing her arms, "Puh. They're not that great. I would have brought them all a better world."

"True. Which is precisely where _you_ come in."

Bellwether uncrosses her arms and gives Maleficent her full attention.

"Join me Bellwether," an aura of green flames engulfs Maleficent, "Join me and I shall grant you power over the darkness! So that you may use its power to once again fill the hearts of this world's inhabitants with fear and hatred!" Bellwether watches Maleficent in awe as the fire around the sorceress moves from her to the small sheep. Bellwether keeps a cautious eye on the fire as it swirls around her, engulfing her and giving her a taste of the power that comes with the darkness. "In exchange for this power...you will bring me all of their hearts. Every single last one. From the tiniest mouse to the largest elephant. But most importantly…" Maleficent forges an image in the fire. An image of Nick and Judy and their hearts floating away from each of their bodies. "You will bring me the hearts of these two! They are the key to accomplishing my mission! And once you've brought me theirs and everyone else's hearts…" Maleficent projects a new image in the flames - in it, Bellwether sits upon a throne, meanwhile an army of heartless mammals of all shapes and sizes _bow_ before her. "I will give you whatever is left of this world for you and you alone to rule as you wish!"

Bellwether's eyes widen, unable to remove her eyes from that last image. She then looks down at the fire engulfing her hooves, really taking in the feel of the darkness' power.

"So," Maleficent extinguishes the fire surrounding them, "What say you Bellwether?"

A dark smirk creeps over the corner of Bellwether's lips, "I'll do it."

"Excellent," Maleficent smiles as she creates a corridor of darkness, "Let us be off then, shall we?"

Bellwether eyes the portal, amazed - her jaw slightly ajar.

Maleficent notices the sheep's expression, "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. To answer your previous question, this is how I entered your cell. Don't let it surprise you too much. Very soon, you'll be able to create your own corridors of darkness as well."

Bellwether smirks eagerly, "I look forward to that, Maleficent."

Maleficent nods, "Now come my dear Bellwether. We have much planning to do." Bellwether follows Maleficent into the corridor and the dark portal closes behind them. Maleficent's plan...has been set into motion.

…

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Well it seems Maleficent has a new ally. Let's just hope Zootopia isn't weak enough to fall to the darkness when we get back to this story.**_

 _ **As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter for now. I hope to come back to this fic soon, but it might be a couple months or so until I return to it. Hopefully Kingdom Hearts 3 will be amazing enough to hold us up until this fic returns from hiatus. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you guys in the comments section! Take care! :D**_


End file.
